Untitled
by CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: Co-written with Acro111, Ten years after Jack leaves his her in Tortuga to pursue a life of freedom and adventure, he learns that his sister, Jamie, has followed the same example...


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the POTC characters except for our own OC's.

Jamie Sparrow looked out her window and sighed, it was raining in Tortuga. Behind her, Jack, her brother, was messing with their fathers sword. She sighed and look out again, all the adults were out, but their father told them to stay in. Jamie sighed and messed with the dress she wore, she wasn't a fan of dresses she liked wearing guys clothes, but her father wouldn't hear it.

The door slammed shut and they heard the giggle of another stupid women, drunk out of her mind. Jamie and Jack looked downstairs at their father, "Jake, why is dad like this?" She mumbled, "Dad's a pirate he can only go to so many ports." Jack sighed hating having to explain this to Jamie…again.

Jamie sighed and walked back to the window. She sat down next to the window and looked out, the rain had stopped, a smile lit up her face. She ran over to Jack on her quick feet, "Jack, it's stopped raining we can go out!" She said tugging at his sleeve, "I don't know Jamie…Dad's busy and he doesn't want us out of the house." Jack said, "You know what he's like when he's angry." Jack sighed.

Jamie sighed and looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Please can we just see if he'll let us?" She asked. Jack sighed and put away the sword.

They walked down stairs quietly. The women their father had brought home looked at them curiously, "Wot are those?" She asked giggling. Their father turned,

"Oh them their just uh, staying in the room above, they're not mine." he said turning back to the women and kissing her, "Well aren't they just the cutes?" She asked getting up and walking over to them, she squeezed their cheeks.

"I bet this lil girl will 'ave all the boys on 'er." She said looking at Jamie. Jack said nothing,

"Yeah yah, girl," he took the giggling women's arm and pulled her back,

"May we go outside?" Jamie asked him. Their father glared at her,

"Girl don't you know not to speak unless spoken to by the Captain. It's part of the code." He grinned and him and giggle girl laughed,

"No its not!" Jamie said glaring at him. Their father stopped laughing.

"You speak to me like that?" He asked getting up, Jack stood in front of her, "Your in my way boy." He said.

"She's just little Dad, she doesn't know any better," Jack insisted.

"She's eight years old. Old enough to know the rules." Teague said. "Now out of my way!"

"No!" Jack said firmly. Teague stared down at the teenaged boy. "You dare defy me?" He said. Normally, Jack would be intimidated, but he had planned to leave their run-down home as soon as he could, to trade his unhappy life at home in for an adventurous life on the open seas. Teague drew his hand back, ready to hit his son, but one of the women calling his father over spared the teenager.

With Teague's momentary distraction, Jack pulled Jamie by the arm back up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. "You have to stop that." Jack hissed. "I'm not always gonna be around to pull you out of trouble."

"But I only—," Jamie tried to protest, but stopped when she realized Jack wasn't paying any attention; instead, he was digging a burlap sack out of his closet, putting a few things inside before tying it shut and opening the window.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Leaving." Jack said bluntly.

"Where are we going?" the young girl asked.

"I, not we, _I_ am leaving for adventure on the seas, _you're_ staying here." He said.

"But why can't I come too?" Jamie protested.

"You'll only get in the way." Jack said, ignoring the child. He climbed out the window and then ran off into the darkness.

Ignoring what Jack had said, Jamie tried to follow, she went to the window and looked down before deciding it would be too hard to climb down for her, especially wearing a dress. Instead, she tiptoed down the stairs. Teague was preoccupied with trying to have his way with the women; he didn't notice Jamie slip quietly across the room and out the door.

She ran in the direction Jack had gone, which was straight into the heart of Tortuga, where there were taverns, music, street vendors, fights, and pirates everywhere. However, the crowd seemed to swallow the child, and Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Eh! It's one of them!" A man yelled from one of the taverns, pointing at Jamie, the eight-year-old just stared back, confused. Suddenly, men were running after her. Then, she felt someone grab her by the arms.

"C'mon! Hurry!" the small girl who had grabbed her arm said.

"Do you _want _them to catch us?" a boy said, running ahead of her. "This way!" He ordered. The girls followed, the girl yanking Jamie up to speed as they ran down toward the docks before quick running underneath one of the docks.

"Wh-," Jamie began to say, the boy put his hand over her mouth and listened as they heard footsteps overhead. Once they faded away, he peered out to check that the coast was clear.

"That was a close." The other girl said. "Wait…you ain't one o' us."

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Jamie." Jamie replied. "Why were those men chasing me?"

"They thought you were one of us, so they thought you stole something," The boy said. "I'm Todd by the way."

"You steal things?" Jamie asked. Todd nodded.

"Mainly just food and weapons, the essentials." The other girl chimed in.

"But why?" Jamie asked.

"'Cause some of us ain't as privileged as _you_ and we gotta fight to stay alive!" she snapped.

"Calm down Shawna, she didn't know." Todd said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not privileged." Jamie said.

"By the looks of it ya eat every day." Shawna said, Todd tightened his grip.

"We could take you home." Todd offered.

"No! Please, I don't want to go back there." Jamie said.

"Very well, you're welcome to come stay with us." Todd said. "We'll take you to meet the others." With that, they led Jamie out toward the back alleyways of Tortuga to a makeshift hut made out of crates and broken barrels and an old sail. "Wait here," Todd said, crawling into the shelter.

"How old are you?" Shawna asked, looking up at Jamie.

"Eight, why?" Jamie replied.

"I'll be seven in a few months." She said. Jamie looked surprised; Shawna was only about a year younger than she was, yet she barely came up to her shoulders and by the looks of it was only about half her weight. "It ain't easy bein' one of us." She said. "But I'll help you."

Jamie woke, after all these years, she was still in Tortuga. But at least she wasn't with her "father" she looked over at Shawna who was wide awake and staring at the hole in the ceiling. She looked at the others, Todd included. They were Sean, a well built boy, very smart, though with one leg being cripple, he didn't go out often. Threa, a skinny girl, quick minded and footed. And the Robin twins, both had bright red hair, both were silent, and they communicated with their own language, Jamie called them the Robin twins cause, dispite being boy and girl, Robin was a name they could both use.

Jamie smiled at her little family, 'They a hell of a lot better then Teague and Jack.' She hated her "father" from day one, but Jack, Jack was her brother, they were so close before. But now she had her new family who wouldn't do that.

Todd came over to her, "Today." He whispered to Jamie and Shawna, they looked at each other and grinned. Today was the day they'd be taking their little family and leaving this god forsaken place. On a boat they had, barrowed.

'Hopefully forever.' Jamie thought as she helped Sean pack his stuff. She smiled at him, it had been ten years. Jamie, now a full grown women at eighteen, hoped of a life on the seas. Her smile got bigger as she thought of watching this place shrink into the horizon.

She stood up brushing her long brown hair off her shoulder, her big brown eyes looked around at the small, area, they had lived in for awhile. It couldn't be called a house, a shack, it was just called their area.

She would miss it, but she wouldn't miss Tortuga. Not at all, she looked at Todd and Shawna. 'These two have given me life. My new life.' She sighed and helped Sean stand up. The Robin twins quickly moved to Sean's side and helped him stand allowing Jamie to take her pack from Todd.

Todd peeked outside, making sure no one was looking for them. He turned back to the others and motioned for them 'it's okay'. Jamie's heart pounded, Shawna took her hand and squeezed it, "This is it." She whispered.

Todd ran ahead and got on the boat. "Oi! Wha' do yous think you're doin'?" A drunken man shouted at Todd, Jamie sighed, "Oh no." She whispered "Come on!" she shouted the Robin twins picked Sean up and they all ran towards the boat, "Oi! Ge' off me boat!"

"Finders keepers!" Jamie shouted raising the anchor with Shawna's help.

The man pulled out a pistol, and Jamie wasn't slow to pull out her and shot the man's hand, he screamed in pain and held his bleeding hand. She smirked and put her pistol away.

"Well that was fun." She said turning around. "So whats say Captain Todd." Jamie said leaning across the rail and staring ahead at the rising sun.

"I say man the crows nest." Todd grinned, Jamie smiled and rolled her eyes. She was able to easily climb up due to Todd letting her have his clothes that didn't fit him 'I should have thanked him.' She thought climbing up. Once in the crows nest she looked down, she could see one of the Robin twins running around and looking at stuff, trying to figure out what it did. She sighed and looked ahead. 'Its gonna be a long day.' she sighed again.

"Jamie you see anything?" Todd called up, "Todd if I did see anything I would tell you!" Jamie said looking down at Todd, "But if I haven't said anything before why would I say anything now!" Jamie called down. She looked back up ahead, She slammed her fist down, "Now I see something!" She called down, "What is it!" She heard Sean call up. Jamie could have slapped him, "A ship!" She called, "Better come down!" Shawna called up. Sighing, Jamie climbed over and was bout to climb down when the ship, that had a burst of wind in their favor, ran into theirs. Jamie lost her grip and fell down. She screamed and caught herself on one of the mast. She pulled herself and leaned back against the mast. Looking down she saw the other ship board theirs. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled, bringing out her sword, she dug it in the sail and slid down.

She ran over and stab a guy in the back who was trying to fight Sean who wasn't having the best time holding up his weight and trying to fight. She pulled out her sword, "Get to safety." She snapped at him, Sean nodded and the girl Robin twin came and helped him get to safety. She heard a scream and ducked, a skinny man fell over her, "Me eye!" He shouted looking around on the floor, Jamie looked at the floor and saw a wooden eye rolling around, she stabbed it with her sword, "Me eye give it back!" The man shouted trying to get the eye, "Nope!" Jamie said running away, two swords clashed in her way, she screamed in surprise, "Jamie! I could use some help!" She noticed Todd was fighting who looked like the captain of the other ship.

Quickly Jamie lifted her sword and clashed with the captains. Thunder rolled and immediately it started raining, the skinny man and a larger man walked around, the larger man screamed over the rain and wind, " 'Ave you noticed its raining again!" Jamie was brought back to reality at the vibration of cannon's hitting the other ship, 'God bless you Sean.' She thought twisting her arm, so the captains sword would miss her. She raised it had stopped him from chopping her hand off.

He pushed her back, her hair was now plastered down, and her breath was uneven. She glared at the captain. From behind Todd screamed and ran forward his sword and the captains coming close together, their faces inches apart. The captain pulled out a dagger, "Todd!" She ran forward and pushed him out of the way, the dagger hit her arm and sliced it open, rain and blood mixed and ran down her arm.

Todd yelled angrily and lunged at the man who quickly pulled out his pistol. Todd didn't notice, "NO!" Jamie stood between the two, her arms spread out. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

The skinny man came up and grabbed her sword, "No, Hey give it back!" She ran after him and the fighting commenced. She cornered him in the cargo hold, "Give it back." She hissed, "An' what are ye gonna do about' it?" The larger man's voice said from behind, sighing she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him, she held out her hand, "Give I back or I'll shoot him." She said emotionless, "We'll 'ave none of that." Another said, she turned her head, her hair plastered to her face, The captain stepped forward and, by the light of the lantern she could see that he held Threa hostage. "Threa!" Jamie cried, "Jamie! Help!" She cried softly, the man seemed to cringe at her name, "Let her go," Jamie pleaded, "Lower your gun." He said, she lowered it and he threw Threa forward. The younger girl clung to her, "Jack, she took me eye!" The skinny man cried trying to get it off her sword.

Jamie stepped forward, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" She said. Threa was trembling as they stepped forward, Shawna ran down. She mentioned for Threa to go over to her, which she gladly did, "Ah you've 'eard of me." The man grinned, she grabbed her sword from the skinny man and threw his eye at him, "Heard of you! You left me!" She screamed. She lunged forward, the other two grabbed her and held her back, The man stepped forward and looked at her, "Jamie? Jamie Sparrow?" He said curiously, she yanked against the men only to yelp in pain, as a shock ran through her arm, "Move." Jack shooed the two men away. Todd ran down, "You stay away from her!" He pointed his pistol at Jack only to have the two men point their weapons at him.

"Give me your arm love." Jack said reaching for her arm, she took a step back, "No, it's my arm." She said defensively. Jack's nose and mouth twitched, "Give it here Jamie." He said softer, she glared at him, "Why should I?" She spat, "I trusted you once I won't make that mistake again, Jack you understand that right now!" She yelled at him. "Come 'ere love." He said holding out his arms, Jamie shook her head, "You left me. Alone with that man." She spat again. Jack seemed to roll his eyes, this time he grabbed her by her good arm and pulled her to him. "Let me see that arm love." He said, without waiting for an answer he rolled up her sleeve.

"Sorry bout that." He muttered. Looking up he said, "Take the others on board The Pearl, lock 'em up." He said, dragging Jamie to the upper deck.


End file.
